


Mindscape

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Community: spook_me, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy of my enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> If these two could avoid killing each other first, this would be an awesome team-up. Written for spook_me 2011. The prompt was “dinosaur”, which is vague here, I admit. There is a dinosaur of sorts involved, though.

Nothing drives a Mystic like vengeance.

And he will have his.

He drags himself away from the battle, wounded and sore, even his skin aching, and his insides burning with hate and humiliation.

But he’s a Mystic, and hate only strengthens his kind.

And so he heals, and he waits, and he learns, because he will have his revenge.

He has withdrawn to his family home, where blood magic many centuries old saturates everything. Magus never knew what he was doing. Ritual summoning does not require massive power. It requires control. And with the magic of his family fuelling the summoning, he has his hands free to handle that control.

Flea is a void mage. Reaching through the void to find what he needs is natural to him, even if he doesn’t know what he needs. But magic loves him like he loves magic, and it will give him what he needs. It always does. Flea is a Mystic through and through, and Mystics do not use magic. They are magic.

The void opens to him, cold and impossibly vast, and his mind floats through it, resting safely in its embrace. It feels like home.

And then, across the void, his mind meets another.

The mind is strange, but it is strong. It has magic singing in it like it does in his.

Flea closes his mind around it, holds on and pulls it towards him.

The other comes, and the void folds around them.

Their minds cross again. They’re widely different in so many ways. She, because the other mind is female, is cold where he runs hot, a queen of her people, and she is reptilian in her mindset. But they share the magic. They share the pain of defeat. And they share the hate for of humans.

Alliances has been made with less similarities than that.

“My Queen,” Flea addresses her, because he knows how to make an impression.

“Warm-blood,” she says, scornful.

Brushing her mind with his magic, Flea replies. “Magic-blooded,” he retorts, because it’s largely true.

She is distrustful, but she listens, waiting. “What do you suggest, long-ear?”

“My name is Flea, my Queen. Flea the Magician. And I suggest a collaborative effort, to deal with our common enemies.”

“I am Azala of the Reptites,” she replies. "And I will listen to you.“

In the void, Flea smiles.


End file.
